Czas dojrzeć
Minęło 10 lat od momentu rozpoczęcia serialu. Fineasz podczas rozmowy o wyborze przyszłej szkoły, zastanawia się czemu Izabela go nie odwiedza i dowiaduje się od przyjaciół, że Izabela była w nim zakochana, jednak on zajęty dotychczas wynalazkami nie zauważał tego i dopiero w tym roku uznała, że Fineasz jej nigdy nie pokocha. Pragnie ją spotkać przed wyjazdem do szkoły dziewczyna wyjedzie. Tymczasem Dundersztyc chce przeżyć kryzys wieku średniego, i konstruuje w tym celu inator. Fabuła Fineasz i Ferb tak jak ich przyjaciele są dorośli i zastanawiają nad wyborem przyszłej szkoły. Fineasz podczas rozmowy z Baljeetem i Bufordem zastanawia się dlaczego podczas wakacji Izabela go nie odwiedziła, jednak dowiaduje się, że dotychczas Izabela była w nim zakochana a Fineasz uważał ją jedynie za przyjaciółkę i był bardzo zajęty wynalazkami przez co nie zauważał aluzji Izabeli. Okazuje się, że dziewczyna przestała być zakochana w Fineaszu i dopiero w tym roku uznała, że Fineasz jej nigdy nie pokocha. Wszystko komplikuje przedwczesny wyjazd Izabeli do szkoły. Finesz próbuje ją spotkać w restauracji prowadzonej przez jej mamę. Tam dowiaduje o tym, że Izabela już wyjechała, jej mama tak samo jak inni informuje Fineasza o jej dawnym uczuciu do niego. Jednak Izabeli wypada zdjęcie Fineasza i przypomina sobie o swoim dawnym uczuciu do niego. Powraca i chce się z nim pożegnać. Podczas ostatecznego wyjazdu Izabeli, Ferb i Vanessa podwieźli Fineasza by jednak ją zatrzymał i wszystko jej powiedział. Udaje się podczas postoju na światłach. Fineasz wyznaje uczucie Izabeli, ta jest zadowolona. Fineasz i Izabela całują się. Zakończenie Końcówka piosenki Fineasza i Izabeli. W tle słychać płacz Swampy'ego Marsha, którego Dan później ucisza. Scenariusz By zobaczyć pełny scenariusz odcinka kliknij tutaj. Piosenki *''Jak mogło by być?'' *''Kryzys wieku średniego'' *''Hej, Mikołaju nasz'' - (instrumentalnie) Galeria Stałe elementy Za młody na... Kwestia Ferba Co robicie? Wiem co dziś będziemy robić! brak Gdzie jest Pepe? brak O, tu jesteś, Pepe brak Wejście do kryjówki Pepe Pepe opala się na wierzchu drzewa, po czym całe miejsce, w którym się znajdował, wraz z leżakiem, obraca się tak, że znika we wnętrzu drzewa. Dżingiel zła Oto jest Spółka --- Dundersztyca! Pamiętne cytaty Inne informacje Powiązanie z serią *Podczas piosenki, retrospekcje są widoczne z następujących odcinków: **Kolejka **Fretka traci głowę **Wrażenie tonięcia **Wybieg na wybiegu **Lato to wrażeń moc *Po raz trzeci poświecono odcinek relacji Fineasza i Izabeli ("Wszystkiego najlepszego, Izabelo!", "To nie jest piknik"). *Drugi raz wydarzenia maja miejsce w przyszłości ("Kwantowa opowieść") *Trzeci raz Izabela całuje Fineasza ("Fineasz i Ferb: Podróż w drugim wymiarze", "Fineasz i Ferb: Gwiezdne wojny Aluzje Błędy *Dziobaki żyją 15 lat, wiec Pepe powinien już dawno zdechnąć. *W napisach końcowych błędnie napisano imię Milly jako Millie. *Podczas piosenki Fineasz w retrospekcjach prawa noga nastoletniej Izabeli wydaje się stać na lewej stopie dorosłej Izabeli. *Gdy Vanessa podjeżdża żółtym samochodem sportowym ma tylko dwa miejsca. Kiedy zatrzymuje się obok samochodu Izabeli ma dodatkowe trzecie siedzenie z tyłu. Dodatkowo nie ma dodatkowych miejsc obok jedynego miejsca z tyłu. *Gdy kolacja jest już gotowa widać, że Milly znów jest dzieckiem. * Gdy Izabela wsiada do samochodu, by wyjechać, na dachu auta nie ma żadnych bagaży. Za to gdy dojeżdża do tablicy wyjazdowej z Danville, ma dużo walizek. en:Act Your Age